Always and Forever: Forget Me Not
by Cerulean Solitaire
Summary: Yusuke receives new orders from Koenma; capture a Makai fugitive who has escaped her captors. But this girl has a past with Hiei. What's her secret? Why is she terrified of going back? AU - after the Saint Beasts saga, but before the Rescue Yukina saga.
1. Rainstorm Dreams

"Ah… aah! Stop it! Aaah… it hurts… stop… please…."

He had heard it a thousand times before. Her pained, pleading voice, coming from the darkness… but he could do nothing about it before, and he could do nothing about it now.

"Help… someone… Hiei-chan…."

There it was. She always called out his name… right before…

The light came from nowhere, but it came nonetheless. A scene unfolded before him; one in which an unknown assailant attacked her. Mercilessly.

"Ah! No! Please don't—" her words were cut short by a blow to the back of her head. Her dark eyes went blank, and she fell to the ground. Her assailant unsheathed a sword—

No. Not _a _sword. _His_ sword. Her assailant meant to kill her with _his_ katana.

This had never happened before.

Her assailant brought the sword up over his head; he positioned it so that one stab would pierce her heart. The light glinted off of the blade.

And then her assailant spoke.

"Say goodbye."

The sword came down.

All was silent.

Hiei woke with a start. He was panting, gasping for breath. _Damn this, _he thought. _I hate these nightmares. _He closed his eyes, and attempted to calm himself.

It wasn't working.

He got to his feet; found his cloak and sword. There was nothing more calming than a midnight—

He froze.

The sheath was empty.

There was a trail of blood leading… where? No matter, he would follow it to its source. But… whose blood was it? Could it be—

No. He wouldn't allow himself to consider that.

It was raining outside, but the trail of blood didn't wash away. He followed it. There were tracks… one set of footprints, heavy, and one… other trail… possibly of someone being carried.

Or a body being dragged.

_Damn it!_ _Stop thinking like that!_ he told himself. _This can't be what it seems… it just can't!_

Hiei stopped. A slight noise had caught his attention. He jumped out of the way, for no other reason than a hunch he'd been standing still too long. He whirled around.

Nothing.

He blinked. _What? I could've sworn there was something… there…. _No matter. There was still a trail to follow. But… where was it leading him…?

There. He stopped again. His sword was laying along the trail. It was covered almost completely in blood; hilt and blade. Despite the rain, the blood was still bright red.

He picked it up. The blood dripped from it. _Whose blood…?_ he wondered. It didn't matter; he kept going along the trail, pausing every few moments to listen for footsteps.

He looked ahead of him. There was someone… lying… just lying there, on the ground….

Unmoving.

Hiei ran up to him— no, her. It was a female. She was drenched in blood. He checked for a pulse; nothing. She was dead.

She was also familiar. _Too familiar…._

_Oh, no… not her… please, no…._

But it _was_ her, to Hiei's dismay. The girl from his nightmare.

_No…. _He fell to his knees. _She can't be… she could always escape…. Could always cheat death…._

All of a sudden, her body disappeared. The trail of blood was gone. A few meters ahead, the tracks stopped.

_No, "stopped" isn't the right word,_ he told himself. _"Vanished" is more like it. _On a whim, Hiei turned to look at the rest of the trail behind him.

It wasn't there.

He looked down at his blood-stained sword. The blood was gone. It was spotless. _What the…? What kind of trick is this…?! _he wondered.

And then Hiei woke up.

_Damn it,_ Hiei thought. _I'm sick of these stupid nightmares. Nightmares within dreams within nightmares…_

"Hiei-kun! You're up!"

Hiei jumped. In less than a tenth of a blink of an eye, he had unsheathed his sword. 

Botan came within .08 seconds of being sliced into pieces.

She, however, seemed oblivious of the fact. The blue-haired deity of death smiled at him. "No need to get jumpy, it's just me…."

He put his sword back in its sheath and glared at her. "Hn. What do you want?"

She smiled again. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see if you were up yet."

_Baka on'na,_ he thought. _I nearly kill her, and she doesn't even notice. "Goddess of Death," indeed._

Hiei went over to his favorite windowsill and sat down.

It was raining.

"So, I just have to… arrest her?" Yusuke asked. "That's it?"

Botan nodded in agreement. "Just arrest her, and bring her back here. Koenma's yôkai will take it from there." She had gathered Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara into one room to tell them their next mission. The room just "happened" to be the same one Hiei was in.

"Hm. Seems simple enough. Then again… you can't forget what happened when I tried to 'just arrest' Hiei…."

A soft "hn" was heard from the windowsill.

Botan laughed. "True. But she should be a _bit_ more— um… agreeable."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Now, don't look at me like that. It isn't _my_ fault _you're_ the Spirit Detective."

"But, wait," Kuwabara interjected. "Why do we have to catch her in the first place? What'd she do?"

"She escaped from her captors; she is – or was, until now – a prisoner in a Makai penitentiary." Hiei looked marginally more interested at that statement.

"So, we simply detain her, and give her back to the Makai?" Kurama asked. Or, started to ask, at least.

Kuwabara butted in again. "But why was she in jail?"

"Um… the Makai officials weren't too… generous… with that information. They only said they wanted her recaptured and brought back to them."

"Friendly, aren't they?" Yusuke muttered.

"Yeah, about as friendly as—" Kuwabara stopped in midsentence. _About as friendly as Shorty,_ he finished mentally.

Kuwabara glared at Hiei. Hiei glared back.

Botan stepped between them. "Now, now, children, let's not start anything we may regret…."

The tension in the room slowly descended to a roughly …volcanic level. "Hn," Hiei said, and resumed staring out the window. It was still raining.

"Well, we'd better not waste time," Yusuke said. "Let's get going!" 


	2. Old Acquaintances

_I'd fled to the Ningenkai. I'd had no choice. It was getting harder to run away from the Makai "officials" who wanted me. Who wanted to capture – correction: recapture – me. So, I had entered the Wonderful World of Humans._

_I was beginning to think it was a mistake._

_Humans are noisy. And my sensitive ears are acutely aware of the fact. Plus, that Spirit Detective was human. Urameshi Yusuke. The one who's chasing me at the moment. Word in the Makai is, he's very strong. But for all the Ningenkai's unpleasantness, what awaited me in the Makai was far worse._

_That was why I'd fled._

_Wait— why am I explaining this to myself?_

She scoffed. Her dark eyes narrowed. _All this running away is really getting to me._

She jumped to the top of a small hill, and nearly lost her footing. _Kirei. It's raining. And the grass is all slick. _She grabbed a nearby tree to steady herself…

…And fell on her rear end. 

_Subarashî— even the trees are slick. And now, to top it all off, I've fallen flat on my ass. On wet grass. KIREI! Now I'm a poet as well as a fugitive. I hate it when my thoughts rhyme like that._

She stood up slowly, so as not to fall again. She looked around quickly to make certain there were no humans around – at least, no ordinary humans. Then she pulled her black headband off, to reveal a third eye; a jagan. _Alright, now to see if they're still following me. I don't even know how many of them that damned detective's got chasing me. And there may still be a Makai presence…._

She scanned the area. There was no sign of any human – or demon – presence whatsoever. _Good – I've either lost them, or they've given up. Either way, they're gone._

She slipped her headband back over her jagan.

The next thing she knew, she was laying face-down on the ground with someone fairly heavy straddling her. "Got ya!" the – rather wet – someone said triumphantly.

"What the—?" she started. "Get off me, you moron!" she growled.

"Yeah, _that's_ likely," Yusuke said.

She glowered at him. "Fine, then. _I'll_ get you off." She promptly disappeared; Yusuke fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"Wha—how—?" he stuttered. She reappeared behind him, and calmly wrung the water from her long, black tail.

In a moment, a similarly waterlogged Kurama appeared. "Did you—" He stopped when he saw the girl. "…Need some help?"

She looked up at Kurama…

…And disappeared again. Kurama looked mildly surprised; but he quickly regained his senses and darted out of sight. Seconds later, they both reappeared, Kurama holding the girl's wrists securely behind her back. She looked none too pleased.

Kuwabara appeared next; he was panting, and just as wet as the others. "Man, you guys run fast! But why'd you stop? I—" He, too, noticed the girl. "Hey, she's cute. Who is she?"

The girl growled at Kuwabara from under dark, wet bangs. "I do not like being referred to as …cute." Her black, fox-like ears twitched. "It's demeaning."

Kuwabara thought about it. "Whatever. You're still cute. Are you the girl we're supposed to catch?"

Yusuke sweatdropped. "She wouldn't know, you baka! _We_ just got the order like forty minutes ago!"

She looked mildly surprised… and considerably more irritated. "Order? You got an 'order' to capture me?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara replied. "And we might've caught you sooner if Shorty'd agreed to come with us. But he doesn't agree with anything."

"Shorty? Ah – nevermind. The only thing that concerns me at the moment is _who the hell are you and why are you trying to capture me?!"_

"Name's Yusuke. We were ordered to arrest you by Koenma, I think."

She froze, if she could move in the first place. "Yusuke? _Urameshi _Yusuke?! The Spirit Detective?!" she went pale. "Oh, shit."

"That's me, the Great Spirit Detective, Urameshi Yusuke, at your service." He smirked. "Now, are you gonna come quietly, or will I have to carry you?"

Kuwabara grinned. "I'll carry her!"

She glared daggers at them both. "I can walk on my own two feet, thank you very much."

Yusuke pulled her wrists together; a ring of reiki enveloped them. "Heheh… I've been working on this attack. I call it 'Spirit Handcuffs.' You like?"

Her ears twitched. _Kuso. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day._

_Baka on'na,_ Hiei thought to himself._ Why did I ever agree to this?_

_Oh, right._

_To shut her up._

He mentally scoffed. _Woman talks too much. "Deity of Death…" it's a wonder no one has killed her already._ Botan had talked Hiei into meeting up with the group sent to capture the Makai fugitive. _But why do I get such a weird feeling about this…? After all, she's only a prisoner. The Makai prisons are overflowing anyway. They arrest anyone for anything… she probably scratched her nose when they told her not to._

Hiei was running at a slow pace, though no human would be able to see him. Many demons wouldn't have been able to, either.

He heard them. Kuwabara was hard _not_ to hear. A few moments later, he spotted them. They were a good distance ahead, and Hiei wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He sped up. In about three seconds, he'd met up with them.

Kurama noticed his presence first. "Hiei! You decided to come?"

"Hn," he replied.

The girl stared at him. "…Hiei…?"

_What…? That voice…. _He turned to look at the girl; Yusuke's so-called "Spirit Handcuffs" were still glowing around her wrists. She was rather wet. _It's her…_

"What… what are you doing here with" – she gestured at the others – "them?"

He looked into her eyes. _She looks just as she did years ago…. _"…I often ask myself that same question."

Kuwabara spoke up. "You know her, Shorty?" Everyone stared at him. "…What?! I asked a frickin question! Why're you all looking at me like I've sprouted another head?!"

_…So that's who "Shorty" is, eh? _the girl thought to herself. _I shoulda seen _that_ one coming…. _She suppressed a laugh.

Hiei regarded Kuwabara with distaste. "Baka. Of course I know her."

Yusuke grinned. "Old friends?" he asked coyly.

"Yes." The subtleties of Yusuke's statement were lost on Hiei. After all, they _were_ friends. Well… perhaps "friends" wasn't the right word… but he needn't go into detail about _that._ Not in front of the humans.

Yusuke looked from Hiei to the girl. "Uh… I take it you're not going to run away?"

She smirked, showing her sharp, lethal-looking canines. "Not right away, at least. I may wait until later." She glanced down and over her shoulder at the "Rei Tejô" Yusuke had placed on her wrists. "Besides" – she pulled her wrists apart sharply; the Rei Tejô dissipated – "it wouldn't be any fun to run away from _you._ There's no challenge in it."

Yusuke was speechless.

…Almost. "But— what— how did you—?" _My attack…?! _He grabbed her shirt front angrily. "I spent a _lot_ of time perfecting that technique! How can you just shrug it off like that?!"

She growled at him. "Let. Go. Of. Me." she said through clenched fangs. Yusuke did so, immediately. "Get this straight, Detective… I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you are. You're lucky I haven't sliced you into pieces already." She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Yusuke pouted. "Why does everyone want to slice me into little bitty pieces?"

"It's a talent of yours," Hiei said.

"You stay out of this, Hiei! …Ah, hell with it… I've done my part of the deal, I'm going back. Don't you take too long, I wouldn't want her" – he gestured to the girl – "getting 'lost.'" He then proceeded to return to his apartment.

Kurama weighed his chances of winning a fight against the girl, if she decided to attempt an escape. _She looks like a Youko… that may not be a good thing to go up against. _He laughed inwardly. _And of all people, _I _should know. _He followed Yusuke.

Kuwabara stood there a few moments longer. He looked at Hiei and the girl.

They glared at him.

"Hey, Urameshi! Wait for meeeeee…!" he said, and took off after Yusuke. Hiei and the girl watched him run.

"Baka," said Hiei.

"Baka," said the girl.

They looked at each other.

She laughed. "We always did think alike, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Hiei agreed. "So… you escaped again?" _To escape from that facility twice, and survive both times… she truly is remarkable._

She smirked. "Yeah, I escaped. And I killed half the bastards in the place on my way out."

"You didn't kill them all?"

"…No. I was lucky to get out in one piece. My mind was focused more on surviving, not killing." She looked down. "I wish I could've killed them all… but that would've been too much to ask for, wouldn't it? Survival _and _vengeance," she said bitterly.

"Hey." Hiei took her hands in his. "At least you got half of them."

She looked up, and smiled slightly. "You always knew how to make me feel better." _You always knew…._

His deep, crimson eyes met her dark, mysterious ones. "You're… just as I remember you, Kieda… except—" he ran a hand through her long, black hair. "You changed your hair."

A tear slid down her cheek. "You always did notice… the most inconsequential little things…." She threw her arms around his neck. "It was so hard to escape this time! They almost killed me! They… got hold of me… a-and I almost didn't get away…."

"Kieda…" _I'm so sorry…. _Hiei held her in his arms. "I wish there was something I could do…."

"Just… just don't let them get me…." Her small body was racked with sobs. "Don't let them take me away again…. I don't want… to be alone anymore…."__

"It's okay," Hiei comforted her. "I'll never let them get you. I'll… never let anything happen to you."

Slowly, she looked up into his eyes. "Arigatô," she said quietly.

And then he kissed her. To her surprise, she found herself returning the kiss.

That was when they heard a noise.


	3. Kuwabara's Folly

_YOU BAKA!!! _Kuwabara screamed at himself. _Why didn't I run when I had the frickin chance?! Now I'm stuck hiding behind this stupid tree, and if Shorty and that girl find out… _He shuddered. _I'm dead._

_And they're bound to find out if my knees don't quit knocking. Damn it! Why can't anything go right for me? Oh, I _started_ to run after Urameshi, sure, but did I _keep_ running? Noooo, I had to stop and hide behind a frickin tree to see what that girl was laughing about, didn't I?_

_And what was she laughing about? ME!_

He sighed. _I'm dead meat if they look over here, and I bet they will eventually. Who'll they spot cowering behind a tree? ME! 'Cause they'll have to go back to Urameshi's place sooner or later. _

_I hope it's later. I just _might_ think of something in the meantime._

Kuwabara considered the possibility.

He sighed again. _I'm dead meat._

_Ugh, are they talking about me again? No, wait— ooh, Shorty's holding hands with that girl! Who knew Shorty was a romantic? _Kuwabara sniggered to himself. _Heheh… just wait till I tell Urameshi about this…._ He suppressed a laugh.

_Ooh! He's messing with her hair! I did that to a girl once… right before she slapped me. Hmm… maybe _that's_ why she slapped me…. Nah!_

_Aw, I think that girl's sad, she— ooh! She hugged him! She hugged him! And Shorty didn't kill her! He must be more of a romantic than I thought…. _Kuwabara sniggered again. _Blackmail! Woohoo! I have blackmail material on Shorty! Hahaa… life is good! …Hey, maybe I should've been paying more attention to what they were saying… oh, well. Life is still good!_

_Ooh… she's still sad. Maybe she—_

Kuwabara's current train of thought derailed.

_Wow. I didn't know demons could French kiss. I kinda wish I could take notes, or something. He's a lot better than I th—_

Kuwabara stopped.

They were looking at him.

They were looking _right at him._

_OH, SHIT!!! THEY SAW ME!!! They weren't supposed to see me! Not yet! I haven't thought of a way to get outta here yet! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!! I AM NOT HERE!!! I AM INVISIBLE!!!_

Kuwabara was obviously not invisible. Hiei and Kieda were heading directly towards him.

Fast.

_Ack! They're too damn fast! I can't run away! I CAN'T RUN AWAY!!! DAMMIT!!!_

A fraction of a second later, Hiei and Kieda had met up with the frantic Kuwabara. They did not look happy. "Talk," Hiei said angrily.

"I— but— it wasn't— I didn't mean to— um…" Kuwabara stammered.

"What were you doing here?" Hiei demanded.

"Uh… I— eh… I got lost…?"

Kieda spoke up. "We heard what you said, baka."

Kuwabara looked puzzled. "Said…?" She stood on her toes and whispered something into his ear. "What? Take notes…! EEP! I said that _out loud?!" _His eyes widened. "Uh… I mean— I didn't say that! You must've been hearing things…!" he said unconvincingly.

Hiei and Kieda unsheathed their swords.

Kuwabara's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "Mommy…."

Much later, Kuwabara made it back to Yusuke's apartment. He was in the middle of telling his "story."

Yusuke laughed. "They pulled their swords on you?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara said. He looked around the corner – for nearly the twentieth time – to make sure Hiei and Kieda weren't listening. "I didn't get sliced into lunchmeat because I talked them out of _using_ those swords. As it was, they just pounded me." He brightened. "But I got great blackmail stuff, didn't I?"

Yusuke grinned. "I'll say. Who would've thought that Hiei actually had feelings?" He chuckled. "Much less a past lover."

Kuwabara glanced around the corner again. Yusuke sweatdropped. "You… do know they're not here, don't you?"

"Yeah, but they might come back any time. They—"

"Kuwabara, I mean they're not in the house. You think Hiei would voluntarily hang out in my apartment?" Yusuke looked out the window. It had finally stopped raining. The sun was setting, and the sky was turning a particularly bloody shade of red. "I don't think Hiei would let her escape. I trust him that much… but the girl…" he shuddered, remembering her quick escape from his carefully crafted Spirit Handcuffs. "I don't trust her for a second."

"I trust her," Kuwabara said, and received a startled and skeptical look from Yusuke. "I didn't hear much, but I know she really didn't want to go back to wherever she came from."

"Well, duh," Yusuke said. "If you escaped from prison, would you wanna go back?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "No, I think it's more than that. I heard her say she killed half the people in the place before she got out. Somehow, I don't think she went looking for people to kill – I think they attacked her. And they meant to kill her."

"So, if we send her back…" Yusuke started.

_"We'll_ be killing her," Kuwabara finished.

"Well, what do I do?" Yusuke said. "I don't know what Koenma would do to me if I let her go free, but I can't send her back, either!" He groaned. "Why do _I_ have to be Earth's only Spirit Detective?"

"Speaking of Koenma," Kuwabara said, "I have a plan…."

Hiei and Kieda were in the forest, as far away from the humans as they could get. Kieda was nursing a wound to her shoulder.

Hiei looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure you're all right?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. It's just a little sore, that's all."

"I never should have picked a fight with that baka," Hiei said. "I should've cut him in half when I had the chance. That way, you wouldn't have been dragged into my fight."

_How typical,_ she thought. _He has no concern for himself. All he cares about… is me. _"But what would Koenma do if you killed Kuwabara?"

He scoffed. "Thank me."

_Such sarcasm. He hasn't changed a bit. _"Hiei…"

He looked over at her. "What…?"

_I know Hiei won't send me back. He cares too much for me. But— the others… those "friends" of his… I don't think that detective would hesitate to send me right back… to…_

"Don't look at me like that," Hiei said quietly, startling her out of her reverie. "You look… so sad…."

_Have I been staring? _She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't… shouldn't have—"

She stopped. Hiei was holding her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. "You haven't done anything wrong. I just…" his eyes softened. "I hate to see you so sad."

She leaned against his chest; his heartbeat a warm, steady rhythm. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Please… I just want you to be happy."

She cuddled into his arms. "I'm always happy when I'm with you."

Hiei smiled.


	4. AN: Even Japanese Demons Can French Kiss

All right, folks. You've never heard from Sessha herself, aside from the little summary windows – which don't really give me room to summarize anything. Anyway, here's the story thus far:

Hiei has been having weird dreams; a girl from his past is being hunted and killed, repeatedly. Not exactly a happily-ever-after scenario, that it isn't. The dreams don't seem so important right now, but…

Koenma receives a "request" from a Makai penitentiary; they have an escapee to deal with, and they can't for the lives (or deaths) of them catch this girl. Said girl has fled to the Ningenkai, that she has, apparently finding a portal big enough to pass through – or, perhaps, creating one herself. She might've even tried the Youko Kurama way – minus the near-death experience, of course – and fled to the Ningenkai as pure spirit, gathering life energy later to …eh, "rebuild…" her physical form. I don't know, frankly, I didn't want to bother with the insignificant little details like how the hell she got there – I just care that she did get there.

Moving on, Koenma has relayed the Makai officials' request to Botan, who has relayed it in turn to Yusuke and co. Yusuke and co. (minus Hiei, but what does he care?) go in search of this girl, that they do; they end up running all over the place just trying to keep up with her spirit energy. Not a wild goose chase, per se, but damn close to one. They manage to hide from her jagan long enough for her to drop her guard. Yusuke promptly pins her stomach-first to the ground, that he does. She wriggles out from under Yusuke (shut up, perverts, you _know_ what I mean), and Kurama comes to the rescue – or, rather capture. Whatever.

Botan talks Hiei into joining the group – literally, _talks. _Have you noticed how much that girl – spirit guide, Grim Reaper, whatever – can talk? Oro! Hiei's right – it's a wonder no one's put her out of their misery. Anyway, Hiei meets up with the girl, realizes she's the girl of his dreams (no pun really intended there), and the others run off to let her and Hiei catch up on who knows how many centuries.

She tells part of her gruesome story of escape to Hiei – it turns out that it wasn't her first escape. I promise flashbacks later; it won't make much sense until I write more, I'm afraid. Sorry 'bout that. Well, they remember just how much they love each other (though they won't admit it quite yet ^^x), and thus comes the big funny scene, where I get the title for this little intermission….

As it turns out, Kuwabara didn't go running off after Yusuke. Not entirely, anyway. He hid behind a tree to see what the girl – kanojo no namae wa Kieda de gozaru (her name is Kieda, that it is) - was laughing about. She was laughing about Kuwabara, but that's really unimportant… what is important, and funny, is that Kuwabara gets caught.

Big time.

Oro! I'm going into my two-word-sentence-one-sentence-paragraph mode again. *hits self on head* Remind me to stop that when I'm doing summaries. *bump appears on head* ©^^x Ow. Right. Anyway, they have fun beating up Kuwabara, who eventually escapes and gets his blackmail material (he saw the entire romantic thing between Kieda and Hiei ^^x) back to Yusuke – who laughs his head off at the prospect of Hiei in love.

I think that's about where chapter three ends. Oh – there's one more fluffy scene between Kieda and Hiei, sunset and all. The rain stops, too. ^^x

Coming up (sessha hopes): Kuwabara reveals his plan for Kieda to stay with them to Yusuke and co. If she goes back, he reasons (rather correctly, I might add O.Ox), the Makai "officials" will kill her, that they will.

I'm not really sure what'll be next. I haven't worked out the details of this story, I just have the rough plotline and eventual outcome of it in my head. I'm also working on a sequel (yes already, even the fourth chapter of the first story isn't finished), in which Yusuke and company fight the… nah. I won't spoil it. ^.^x

I would write more, but I don't feel like it. No one's really reviewed, so I can't answer any questions.

Oh, by the way, this story is continuing with or without reviews. Frankly, I don't care if anyone reads it or not, I'm posting it whether you like it or not. I don't mean to offend anyone, that I do not, but I look down on the people who say "I want five reviews before continuing with the next chapter! Please review! I'm begging you!". If you want to write a story, write it for **_you,_** not whoever chooses to read it. _I _write for _me _and _me _alone. No one else. Not even my friends. I just happen to let them read what I write. Sorry, buds, but that's my tune – I don't really write on commission. Unless asked to answer a question, or add/remove a particular element in my story. (Which I will _take into consideration;_ if anyone reviews with a constructive comment, don't expect me to bend at your will. I will _consider_ it, and if I like it, I'll give you credit for the idea. If not, tough. It's my story, and my call.)

^^x *sudden happy-go-lucky smile replaces seriousness* Bye bye for now, folks! Have fun, take care, and read my stories!

                             ~Sessha


End file.
